This invention relates to a hand-held pencil sharpener which incorporates a double-edged razor blade to form the sharpening or shaving edges thereof, said razor blade being readily removable when worn for easy replacement.
There are a number of hand-held pencil sharpeners marketed in different sizes, shapes, colors and styles. Generally, the sharpeners are made out of hard plastic or bakelite. They contan one or more tapered bores which guide a pencil as it is rotated against a cutting edge which is positioned lengthwise of the hole. Upon rotation of the pencil, the cutting edge is operative to shave pieces of wood and lead off the end of the pencil to sharpen the same.
The cutting edge of the sharpener is generally a relatively thick flat blade of poor quality sharpened on only one side. Said blade is normally riveted to the sharpener although occasionally the blades may be secured by screws or the like. In the course of use, the blade or blades may rust and/or become dull in a relatively short period of time. When the blade is thus worn, the sharpener produces a poor sharpening action. Often, the lead of the pencil being sharpened is broken several times during the sharpening process reducing the useful life of the pencil. This blade wear necessitates frequent replacement of the blade or possibly of the entire sharpener.
Some sharpeners on the market have several holes, usually of different sizes, for sharpening differently sized pencils. For each such hole, there is a separate blade which may become worn, thereby multiplying the above enumerated problems by the number of holes.